Phantasmagoria
by Vexingly Yours
Summary: After mulling over his imprisonment long ago, Giratina grows furious at a girl who claims the legends - or him, more importantly - are fake. He intends to change that.
1. Chapter 1

The people of Sinnoh have long held an ancient tale, a fable, if you will.

The universe had begun because of an egg within a chaotic void. That egg spawned into what the legends call Arceus, the Original One. He created the universe, and everything in it. The Earth and all the creatures that roamed it.

Giratina was one of these creatures spawned to help keep the world's balance, but such a beast had been locked away for its destructive a dangerous nature. The Distortion World had become its home, and its purpose was to keep the world's balance and keep the monster known as Giratina away from the world.

But this was no fable.

It had been ages since Giratina had been locked away by Arceus. The Distortion World was his punishment, as he was settled in the world all alone. He had no real contact with the world he looked into, and he could only watch as he passed by his mirrors as a method to correct the world's wrongs.

This was his punishment, to live this way forever. Arceus was a fool to send him here with no way back. If it was Giratina's duty to fix the world Arceus created, then such a god was flawed. Such a god was not worthy of being at such a revered and holy status. If anything, Giratina deserved it. He deserved all the power, all of the glory. Not Arceus.

His anger had subsided in these recent years, and Giratina had almost come to the conclusion that this was what his purpose in life was. It was a very unfulfilling purpose, but a purpose nonetheless.

His days went by with him correcting the rights and wrongs of space and time, correcting Arceus's and Dialga's and Palkia's mistakes. He passed along mirrors to see any impending errors and attempted to correct them beforehand. There was nothing else eventful to the Renegade's life, and he was sure that there never would be.

But one day, while looking into his mirrors to Celestic Town, his attention was caught by the arguing of an old woman and her granddaughter. The image was distorted, and he was unable to hear the entire conversation, but he sat with the intent of figuring out what they were speaking of.

"I don't believe in these _legends_," said the girl. Her words were hot and sharp. "That's all they are, granny. Just legends, folk tales, stories!"

"What makes you think such a thing, my dear? These legends are as real as you and I."

"How could a Pokemon create everything, granny? I mean sure, some Pokemon are really powerful, but there's no way one of them could make the world and every little thing in it."

The girl went on to rant and rave about the subject. "And the stories are so childish, granny. I mean, what sort of Pokemon needs to balance the world and the time and space. It just doesn't make any sense."

Such an argument seemed to be unheard of in the lands of Celestic Town. The people of the town seemed to revere the legends highly, especially the elders. It was rare for Giratina to find such a sight, but the girl's words made him feel a way he hadn't felt in ages.

He was angry.

"You shouldn't say such things, Vesna," the elder said to her. Her words shook, as if she was on the verge of crying. The girl didn't seem to care. She grabbed a bag and slung it over her as she began to storm towards a door. She was no longer within the mirror's line of sight. Her grandmother was looking down with a very saddened expression upon her face, and Giratina could even see a few tears fall from the old woman's eyes. Giratina was more concerned about his own feelings than the woman's.

He expelled a hiss as he floated on in search of various mirrors the girls' face appeared. How dare she, such a weak and fragile creature, speak so lowly of him and claim he never existed, that he was simply just another myth hidden within Sinnoh's books?

The girl's words infuriated and fueled the rage he was dealing with at the moment. He was on the verge of snapping. He flew past mirrors at swift speeds, taking fleeting glances at each and every mirror he passed.

Once he'd found her, he'd see to it that she did _believe._


	2. Chapter 2

Vesna was not at all pleased with how her day had begun. She had gotten into an argument with her grandmother over the silliest thing: the legends of Sinnoh and Vesna's belief in them.

She didn't at all believe that such creatures controlled the very essence of time and space, or the balance of the world. She didn't know what to think. The only thing she was sure of was that she was utterly tired of having hear the stories of old several times a day, the same way they were told the first time.

So, she left Celestic Town for a while to get a breather from the religious air of it all. She headed towards Route 210, which was normally a very foggy and dreary place to head to, but today, the weather was fine and thankfully hadn't condensed into thick, hazy air from last night's heavy rain. Small puddles had formed in deeper parts of the land and the air was surprisingly cold for the time of year. It was spring, nearing summer.

She neared the bridge that hovered across the chasm to the other side. She'd always had fears of the bridge that it'd collapse beneath her and send her into the water below, despite the fact that she had crossed the bridge several times in her life.

Slowly, Vesna set foot on the first board of the bridge. Her fear had settled, forcing her to wriggle and shake as she attempted to pass along the next few boards. She ignored the soft roar of the waterfall at the side and a splashing of water beneath her and continued on until she reached the end of the bridge.

Vesna released a heavy sigh of relief and hunched forwards with her hands rested upon her knees. She looked back to the bridge momentarily, the shrugged and stood up straight. She was calm now and took her reprieve to look at what was ahead of her. The air truly was clear today and she was able to see the dull and dreary chasm for once. She was surprised to see that no one was trekking about. Usually trainers walked in the fog, which was unfathomable. How could they want to walk in the fog, but be absent when the air was clear?

Such a conundrum didn't plague her mind very long, but it was better than thinking of her and her grandmother's argument.

Now that she was across the bridge, away from Celestic Town, she had no idea where she wanted to go next. She only wanted to get as far away as possible from the tales and legends and other nonsense these elders would continuously press on.

Vesna had begun to round about the rocky structure ahead of her, but the faint sound of whirring quickly caught her attention. She turned and turned, but she couldn't see whatever may have been the cause of the noise.

But, it wasn't until she walked back over to the bridge that she found her answer, sitting in a patch of grass below her. A boy was down there, fishing. His hair was dirty blonde, and he wore a blue shirt with various white designs on the sleeves and large baggy camouflage-patterned cargo pants. Apparently, his rod made rusty whirrs when the line was recalled.

She wasn't feeling very social at the moment, but the boy seemed somewhat bummed out, possibly from the lack of active fish in the water.

"Hey, you!" She said to him. He was quick to look up to her and only responded with a short wave, but he returned to doing what he was doing. Vesna sat in silence, watching him.

Over and over, he heaved his bait into the water, only to end up sitting with a disappointed look on his face before reeling the line back in. This continued for quite a while until he finally whipped his head up to her direction.

"Will you please go away?!" He shouted at her. Vesna was taken aback by this and her eyebrows furrowed as she replied just as curtly.

"Me? What did I do to you?"

"You're bothering me," he said as he turned back to the water. "Go coordinate or plant flowers. What ever you dumb girls like to do."

Vesna stood up and balled her hands into fists. "Well, fine then! It's not like you're any good at fishing anyways!"

She stomped her foot down, but as soon as she did, she lost her balance and fell down the steep cliffside. A shrill cry escaped her as she tumbled down, and eventually she plunged into the water below her. The water was deep, thankfully, so the landing hadn't hurt her very much.

Vesna surfaced and was welcomed with a howl of laughter.

"Oh man!" Said the boy. "You should've seen yourself!"

Vesna kicked towards him, scowling all the while. "You jerk," she yelled as she neared land. "You're gonna get it now!"

Just as she was getting closer, a dark essence pooled before her. The water became still and tranquil, even when she moved. The two stood in silence and awe, watching the darkness grow. Eventually, Vesna swam back as it expanded. Apprehension rose within the both of them, then, suddenly, the darkness spiraled wildly. Vesna looked to the boy, who was looking to her in turn.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Come help me!"

The boy was quick to step into the water and bounded towards Vesna, but he found himself being blocked by the dark spiral. He heaved up his fishing pole, then held it out for her to grab. Fortunately, she was able to get a hold of it, but when she leaned forward, she was quickly dragged into the darkness with the pole in hand.

The boy was not aspiring to lose his rod, so he held on tightly to it and was pulled into the dark abyss as well.

They were twisted and turned within the vortex, the both of them screaming and crying in terror. They were positive that an eerie cry was being yelled through out the duration of their time there, echoing over and over and even wailing into a soft, and sad song.

And when it was all done, the sight they saw was one they'd never imagined.


	3. Intermission

Hey guys, I'm extremely sorry about the wait for the next chapter of Phantasmagoria, but it might be a bit longer. My laptop's charger was dying around the time I was working on the chapter, and it's done for now. I have to wait to buy a new charger before I'm able to upload the story. Please bear with me.

In the meantime, I've been working on a sort of prequel to my older fanfiction, Darkness Subsides. It's a KH fanfiction, and it still might make sense to you even if you aren't a KH fan.

-Vex


End file.
